Colony Wars: Vengeance/Credits
COLONY WARS: VENGEANCE ORIGINAL GAME CONCEPT AND STORYLINE *Mike Ellis ----- DESIGN TEAM LEAD GAME DESIGNER *Mike Ellis DESIGNERS *Chris Graham *Steve Balmer *Andy Santos ----- PROGRAMMING TEAM LEAD PROGRAMMER *Mike Anthony PROGRAMMING *Mike Anthony *Dave Berrisford *Gavin Dodd *Chris Roberts ----- ART TEAM ART DIRECTOR *Dave Crook IN-GAME 3D ARTISTS *Gary Burley *John Dwyer *Han Randhawa PRODUCTION DESIGN *Dave Crook *Han Randhawa *Jim Bowers CG MOVIES *Jim Bowers *Christian Lavoie *Dan Levy *John Dwyer Datasets provided by Viewpoint DataLabs International, Inc., 625 South State Street, Orem, Utah 84058 1-800-DATASET or 1-801-229-3000 ----- ADDITIONAL CG SCENES *The Aldis Animation Company ALDIS CREATIVE DIRECTOR *Kim Aldis ALDIS PRODUCER *Louise Hussey ALDIS ANIMATORS *Thierry Baret *Gillian Best *Philip Dobree *Tim Gibson *Bernadette Hayes *Will Rockall *Max Solomon ALDIS PA *George Alexander ----- CG POST PRODUCTION AND EDITING *Steve Gilbert VIDEO PRODUCTION MANAGER *Emma Quinn ----- CG SOUND POST PRODUCTION *Creative Post Ltd. ENGINEERED BY *Paul Harrison PRODUCED BY *Jim Bowers ----- ORIGINAL MUSICAL SCORE *Stephen Murphy CG MUSIC Largo from Symphony No.9 in E Minor 'From The New World' Antonin DVORAK - Adagio - Allegro Molto from Symphony No.9 in E Minor 'From The New World' Antonin DVORAK - Marcia Funebre from Symphony No.3 in Eb 'Eroica' Ludwig van BEETHOVEN - Hebrides from the Fingal's Cave Overture MENDELSSOHN - The Water Goblin Antonin DVORAK - Capriccio Espagnol RIMSKY-KORSAKOV - Elite Force Ian HUGHES ----- SOUND EFFECTS AND SPEECH POST PRODUCTION *PC Music ----- CENTRAL PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT MANAGER *Dawn Paine PROJECT MANAGER *David Riley ----- PACKAGING AND MANUAL DESIGN *Darren Richards *Peter Dyke ----- SCRIPT WRITER AND MANUAL EDITOR *Damon Fairclough IN MISSION SPEECH SCRIPTING *Lol Scragg *Mike Ellis ----- ALL SPEECH RECORDED AT *The Sound Company ENGINEERED BY *Dave Peacock PRODUCED BY *Lol Scragg ----- VOICE ACTORS ENGLISH MERTENS *Quint Boa NAVY OPERATIONS *Melanie Hudson NAVY BRIEFING *Toni Barry FLIGHT COMPUTER *Karen Archer DRAKE *Michael Roberts KLEIN *Eric Myers KRON *Michael Roberts BECKS *Karen Archer ALIEN ACE *Eric Myers WIDOWMAKER *Michael Roberts OTHER VOICES AND WINGMEN *Toni Barry *Karen Archer *Melanie Hudson *Eric Myers *Michael Roberts ----- LOCALIZATION 1 FRENCH ITALIAN SPANISH *SDL Ltd. CASTING DIRECTOR *Susannah Moore ITALIAN VOICES *Patricia Perrocco *Massimo Marinoni *Stephane Cornicard *Bernedetta Ferrero *Francesca de Fonzo *Siro Carraro *Andrea Piovan FRENCH VOICES *Christine Hasne *Emanuel Bonami *Ferran Audi *Frombois Gommendy *Marianne Borgo *Philippe Smolikovski *Stephane Cornicard SPANISH VOICES *Mari Luz Rodrigo *Ferran Audi *P. Smolikovski *Blanca Garcia *Pilar Orti *Miguel Peneranda *Pedro Hernando PROJECT MANAGER AT SDL *Phil Harris ----- LOCALIZATION 2 GERMAN LOKALISATIONSMANAGER *Roger Schoenberg ÜBERSETZUNG *Gabi Lehmann - GLT TONAUFNAHMEN *Studio Besser TONINGENIEUR *Dr. Max Wankenstein ORGANISATION STUDIO BESSER *Heike Wielk SPRECHER *Elke Schuetzhold *Michael Lucke uva BESONDEREN DANK AN *Sven Meyer *Klaus Albrecht ----- QUALITY ASSURANCE ALPHA GROUP LEADER *Paul Tweedle ALPHA TESTING *Colin Berry BETA GROUP LEADER *Mark Inman BETA TESTING *Gareth Spencer *Paul French *Mark Slade *Lee O'Connor INTERNAL SUBMISSION GROUP LEADER *Stuart Allen INTERNAL SUBMISSION TESTING *Jason Platt *Kevin Reilly *Jonny Whelan *Neil Clarke GUIDELINE AUDITING *Jenny Newby *Jo Murphy QA MANAGER *Pete Samuels ----- PSYGNOSIS LTD. MANAGEMENT MD OF DEVELOPMENT *Adrian Parr STUDIO MANAGER *Morgan O'Rahilly STUDIO HEAD PRODUCER *John Rostron STUDIO PROGRAMMING MANAGER *Martin Linklater STUDIO ART DIRECTOR *Lee Carus STUDIO DESIGN MANAGER *Nick Burcombe ----- MARKETING STAFF PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT MANAGER *Dawn Paine CENTRAL PR *Alison Fennah UK PRODUCT MANAGER *Kevin McSherry FRANCE PRODUCT MANAGER *EricMarie Bion U.S. PRODUCT MANAGER *Robin Kausch GERMANY PRODUCT MANAGER PRODUKTMANAGER *Michael Buss INTERNATIONAL PRODUCT MANAGERS *Jane Hickey PUBLIC RELATIONS MANAGERS UNITED KINGDOM *Gary Nichols *Glen O'Connell U.S. *Tracy Egan FRANCE *Benoite Lavie GERMANY *Michael Paul INTERNATIONAL *John Walsh ----- TECHNICAL SUPPORT *Pete Edwards *Lee Rawcliffe *Stephen Henstead ----- Original planetary photographs courtesy of NASA and the National Space Science Data Center ----- SPECIAL THANKS TO *Dominic Giles *Jeremy Ramsey *Michael Johnson *Phil Morris *Jennifer Rees *Steve Davies *Ben John *Mike Clarke *Lee Carus ----- ASSOCIATE PRODUCER *Trevor Jones PRODUCER *Lol Scragg ----- COLONY WARS: VENGEANCE Copyright 1998 Psygnosis Ltd.